<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Roses by MannaTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536796">White Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaTea/pseuds/MannaTea'>MannaTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewritten, Reborn, Revived [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannaTea/pseuds/MannaTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason André likes white roses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewritten, Reborn, Revived [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/653711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written and published on July 14, 2008. Just something light and easy on the nerves to help me celebrate my birthday today. ♥ Short notes can be found <a href="https://mannatea.tumblr.com/post/624743640850382848/white-roses-a-rose-of-versailles-fic-words">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What color shall I put in your room today?” Nanny asked Oscar. The elderly woman smiled as she gestured toward a vase that held a bouquet of roses. “I’ll begin decorating your room as soon as you leave for the day, and it would help me to know your preference.”</p><p>“It doesn’t really matter,” was Oscar’s dismissive answer. She shrugged into her military jacket and rubbed at her temples as if to ward off an impending headache before carefully buttoning it.</p><p>“Lady Oscar! How can you say that?”</p><p>“They’re only flowers, Nanny, and I’m hardly around to enjoy them anyway.” With the jacket buttoned, she moved to the bureau and picked up her hairbrush, running it carelessly through her hair.</p><p>“<em>Roses</em>, Mademoiselle, <em>roses</em>!” Nanny huffed and pointed to the vase again, but when Oscar made no move to comment on the carefully picked flowers again, she picked up the entire vase and set it down right in front of her. “Isn’t there one color that stands out among the rest?”</p><p>Oscar sighed and set down her brush before she ran the tip of her index finger over the edge of the soft petals one by one: red, white, pink, yellow, even a cream-and-peach two-tone. “They’re all equally beautiful. How could I pick a favorite?”</p><p>“Easily! Easily! Lady Oscar, I want to do your room to your taste, but you are making that terribly difficult!”</p><p>Oscar chuckled, the light sound filling the room. “A rose is a rose. Just pick whichever you think will look best.” She adjusted her uniform one final time and made her way to the door just as André opened it.</p><p>“The horses are ready,” he said to her, holding it open so that she could walk through it ahead of him. “I was starting to worry…”</p><p>“Lady Oscar, you can’t leave yet!” Nanny’s voice tapered off as the very person she was talking to rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. She sighed and said, almost to herself, “You didn’t pick a color…”</p><p>“That’s an easy choice, Grand-mère,” André said. “Put white roses in her room.” He grinned at her before he hurried to catch up to Oscar, calling over his shoulder: “That’s the only color that can’t pale in comparison to her!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>